Convoy
Convoy is the eleventh mission in Syphon Filter 3. It is Gabriel Logan's flashback during his time in Kabul, Afghanistan during the Soviet War in Afghanistan in 1987 just before he met Lian Xing. In this mission, Gabriel Logan must escort and protect the convoy through the desert to the entrance to Kabul, neutralizing any threats in the way, including several mines and Afghan rebel soldiers. Plot Mission Briefing Kabul Desert Area, Afghanistan: Army Ranger Munitions Truck Logan's Testimony from the Congressional Record: "After our convoy was wiped out, I was ordered to take point to scout ahead and clear the road of hostiles. While Ellis stayed near the truck someone, either the Afghan rebels or the Soviets, had mined the roads and only Ellis had the demolitions expertise to defuse them." "I had reconned the general area some months before, so I knew the desert was riddled with rebel trenches and tunnels and the road passed directly in front of ancient fortress ruins which they had been using as headquarters. I only hoped that they had not blown the bridge one click north." Walkthrough From where you start, kill the three soldiers in front of you and then head to the brick ruins on the left side of the road, an M-16 box is here. Continue forth and stay on the left side, you'll see a soldier up ahead so shoot him. You'll get a radio communication telling you to take out the mortars, ignore it because that's just what you're about to do. Another soldier is just ahead a bit under a tented tarp, shoot him and enter the hidden tunnel under the tarp. Head through the tunnel and take out the three soldiers in the castle ruins, after finishing that head to the corner to the right of where you entered to find a Flak Jacket if you need it, then head back through the tunnel. Shoot the two soldiers in the tunnel and head out the other side to get your objectives updated. From the entrance of the tunnel, turn left and follow the truck down the road. You'll come across a fenced roadblock, shoot the soldiers guarding it and Ellis will place explosives on the first fence, (keep your distance to avoid being killed by the explosion). Run to the second fence and place explosives there, (a Flak Jacket is in a box on the right side of the area between the fences). Continue ahead and when you get to the bridge, head down the slope on the left side of the bridge and head to the left, once the Sniper becomes visible peg him with a head shot. Then head back to the bridge but stay on this slope and go under it, shoot the soldier and climb the boulder under the bridge. Climb up onto one of the girders and you'll see the explosives flashing a red light, approach it and press Action to defuse. Head back to the surface of the bridge, the truck and Ellis will continue. Ellis comes across a mine and will attempt to defuse it so shoot all the soldiers that approach the two of you and watch Ellis' back. Next up is a valley with Snipers, climb up the embankment to the left and head shot the Snipers from above, drop into the valley and continue on. The truck will stop and soldiers will attack from the embankments above, shoot them all. Continue down the path and you'll come to the Kabul entrance, but a fence blocks it. Soldiers will rush you and attack from across the fence, shoot them all. Afterwards, place explosives on the fence to complete the mission. Characters * Gabriel Logan (Player) * Ellis (ally) * Edward Benton (ally, truck driver, voice) * Afghan rebel soldiers (enemies) * Vincent Hadden (cutscenes) * Lian Xing (mentioned in the cutscene) Mistakes * The word 'click' (I only hoped that they had not blown the bridge one click north) should be 'klick', which is another word for 'kilometer' in military terminology. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions